


Family

by flowing_river



Series: Cairo Week 2020 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cairo Week 2020, Cairo Week 2020 (MacGyver TV 2016), Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I WROTE FLUFF?, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Wow, Wunderkind verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: Jack gets drugged on a mission and tells Mac a few things...
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Cairo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703467
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wunderkind-Season 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891921) by [JustAnotherWriter (N1ghtshade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter). 



> I know this is a day late, but this was written for the Family Prompt. It's a part of the Wunderkind Series by JustAnotherWriter (N1ghtshade) and it'll most likely make sense if you haven't read that, but it's better if you have...

Mac carefully supports Jack as he brings him inside the house. He manages to get Jack onto the couch, sighing as he steps back and catches his breath.

Jack is still pretty out of it from the drugs running through his system and medical says that he should just sleep them off.

Mac goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water and he hears Jack’s slightly slurred call for him, “Where’d you go kiddo?”

Mac steps back into the living room and Jack relaxes at the sight of him. He sits down on the couch next to Jack and is surprised when Jack engulfs him in a hug. Usually Jack is pretty careful about touching him, but it seems that the drugs have changed that.

Mac doesn’t mind though, he’s just glad that Jack is safe, and he just takes in the comfort from Jack. Especially because the hug isn’t restraining at all and he can get out of it anytime he wants. It’s clear that some part of Jack’s protective nature hasn’t been changed by the drugs.

“Got scared when you disappeared,” Jack said, “Don’t leave me like that, kiddo.”

“I’m alright, Jack,” Mac says.

And he isn’t lying, thanks to Jack he isn’t injured at all.

Jack mumbles something while pulling Mac closer to him. He’s still being careful about not doing anything that he knows Mac is uncomfortable with.

Jack continues mumbling under his breath and Mac leans into Jack’s embrace, letting himself relax, knowing that Jack is safe and right there next to him.

“I love you, kiddo,” Jack says suddenly, “You know that right? I love you more than anything. You’re the best thing that happened to me.”

Mac has to blink back tears at the sudden rush of emotion Jack’s words bring him.

“I know,” he manages to say. And he does know, but hearing Jack say it out loud is different.

“You’re the best kid anyone could ask for,” Jack continues, “I couldn’t be a luckier father.”

At this Mac ducks his head in embarrassment, he’s not used to this many affectionate words at once. He knew all of this and Jack has said it before to him several times, but a small part of him still thinks it’s too good to be true. And Jack still isn’t done.

“I just want to keep you safe. I hate it every time you get hurt and I couldn’t stop it,” Jack says.

“You keep me safe, Jack. Just being around you makes me feel safe.”

He’s never admitted that out loud to Jack, but he suspects that Jack already knew that. Mac looks back up at Jack who’s smiling at him.

“I love you, kiddo,” Jack says before letting his head fall close to Mac’s shoulder and promptly falling asleep.

Mac smiles, Jack made sure he could easily get out of the hug if he wanted and go to his room to sleep, but he’s comfortable right now. And he’s tired, especially after all the worry he had about the drug in Jack’s system. So, he snuggles into Jack’s hold and lets himself fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mac is awoken by Jack moving. When he opens his eyes, he can see that Jack is coherent and looking confused about waking up hugging Mac.

“I have the worst headache,” Jack says, “Am I hungover? I feel hungover. And what happened yesterday?”

Mac quickly explains the mission and how Jack got drugged and everything that happened afterward. When he gets to the part where Jack started hugging him, he hesitates.

_What if it was just the drug that made him say that, but he doesn’t actually feel that way?_

Jack seems to sense something is wrong and slowly puts a hand on his shoulder, making sure that Mac can pull away at any time.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?”

“Nothing,” Mac says ducking his head, “You just said some things…”

Jack frowns, “What did I say?”

Mac stays silent for a few seconds before telling Jack the rest of the story.

“It’s fine if you don’t actually feel that way,” Mac says when Jack is silent, “I know sometimes drugs makes you say things-”

“Oh kiddo,” Jack says before engulfing him in hug, “Everything I said was true, you’re the best kid I could ever have, and I love you so much.”

Mac hesitates before returning the hug.

“And you’re the best Dad I could ever have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
